File sharing refers to the sharing of files between computing devices. Files include computer readable data stored within a file system and include textual documents, binary files, imagery, audio files and video files, an electronically transferable attribute, and any other data content. Originally, sharing could be achieved through the placement of files in removable storage to be accessed by a peer through a file reader. The advent of the global Internet, however, rendered the physical sharing of removable storage impractical for geographically remote peers. Consequently, remote peers historically have shared files through electronic exchanges of data, for example through message attachments, or by way of the file transfer protocol (FTP). These rudimentary methods for sharing files, however, require that the peers enjoy a priori knowledge of files stored by other peers and available for sharing.